


Gift

by Rivaxorus



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Other, gifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaxorus/pseuds/Rivaxorus
Summary: Jae-ha gets a gift for the princess





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's akayona secret santa 2016! ^^ Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long I almost thought I lost my log in!

The group had stopped near a village for the time being. As the sun rose just above the horizon the world was in a quiet silence. The night prior had lay wake to snow across the place. They’d expected it to be much more wet in the fire tribe lands - but the blanket of white was in perfect abundance with scattered clouds threatening even more snow as they set up their tent and fire. At a safe distance away however, the group's very own green dragon was near a flowing river that hadn’t yet been tainted by the frost.

Jae-ha carefully placed his hands into the flowing stream, cleaning them from whatever dirt that had clung to him because of the snow. The edge of the stream on land had been defrosted leaving dark muddy area’s where he knew he’d have to warn the princess of so that she didn’t slip in. The water sure was cold but it didn’t bother him as the long green haired man stood up and flicked any excess water off his hands and placed them on his hips.

He’d done the scouting earlier and had found that the nearest village wasn’t very big, though of course it might have some food supplies that Yoon could go grab. The inn’s were all filled which was why they decided to camp instead of find shelter. As harsh as a winter night could be it wouldn’t be hard for the bunch to keep warm and keep Yona above all else safe. Stretching his limbs, he prepared himself. Right now he needed to gather some wood for the fire. If he grabbed twigs that were too damp then he’d be in trouble. 

As the green dragon returned to the camp with a bundle of sticks under his arm he noticed Yona and Hak lying closer to each other for warmth. He felt a pang of jealously but soon let it slide as he looked up, small white flecks started to fall from the sky. Gently however, signifying another snowfall but not one they would have to worry about. 

“Don’t just stand there Jae-ha give me those sticks so I can start a fire and start cooking.” Yoon snapped at Jae-ha as the man gave a slight grin and outstretched the bundle of sticks. 

“Well don’t be so harsh Yoon I’m just as hungry as you are.”

“Yeah but you aren’t the one cooking for everyone so sit down and get warm.” Yoon ordered as Jae-ha shrugged. Jumping into the closest tree on a low branch near the camp as he pulled his hands behind his head to watch Yoon start the fire. Shin-ah and Zeno were playing with Ao in one corner of the camp while Kija napped below him. The white snake probably had gotten tired from the travels - he had always been rather docile to begin with. 

Boredom soon took over and the green dragon would jump down towards Yoon. “Can I borrow some money.” Jae-ha would ask the young blonde as he stretched his limbs. Yoon looked at him as if he’d kicked Yona in the shin. 

“For what?! We need that money for supplies I’m not giving it to you to spend on some…. Things.” He narrowed his eyes as Jae-ha let out a small laugh. 

“Come on, you know me better than that. I promise it’s a secret but it’s special just give it to me.” Jae-ha insisted as he let out his hand. Yoon looked at Jae-ha with squinted eyes. Before pulling out of his pocket a small pouch and placing it in Jae-ha’s hand. 

“While you’re out, get some spices and be back soon. If you spend all of that money Jae-ha I’ll have the thunder beast on you.” Jae-ha laughed a little bit. He didn’t really think that was bad of an idea either. Either way he soon broke away from the group and headed towards the small town. Hoping he would find what he was looking for inside.

The fire tribe town didn’t seem to be doing so bad. After their previous efforts for some time many villages they came across were happy and had plenty of supplies. Jae-ha had one mission, he was looking for a gift for Yona. Of course he knew the other’s might get a bit jealous but he thought the woman deserved something for all that she did for them. 

After wandering around for a few minutes - Jae-ha saw it he stopped. It was a small necklace. Made up of a white material, far different from the red hair she had it definitely would stand out. Though something about it however got to him. It was beautiful just like her. As was it gleaming within the dipping sunlight as he approached the stand where the clerk smiled towards him. 

“It’s the month of giving, you come for a gander for someone?” The clerk asked as Jae-ha smirked mischievously. 

“Indeed I have, but I had special interest in this one.” The green dragon would point towards the jewels and he could see a glint in the clerk’s eyes. Hopefully the damn thing wasn’t cursed and that was why the clerk had such an interest in giving it away.

“My sister handcrafted this one.” Oh…. so that was it. “It’s from wolf teeth, don’t ask me why. But the bones are supposed to be a protective charm.” The clerk grabbed it. “Who is it for if I may ask.” The clerk met eyes with the taller man. As Jae-ha crossed his arms. Might as well humor the stranger.

“Just a very close friend. She’s done a lot for me.” The clerk would laugh at his description. 

“Take it for free then, I’m sure this … ‘friend’ of yours will greatly appreciate the gift.” Jae-ha was taken by surprise. He eyed the clerk for a moment as the man handed the necklace to him. He grabbed it carefully and ran his fingers over the bone. It was polished though and pretty sturdy for a piece of jewelry. Something Yona would appreciate since she could wear it while she was fighting. Jae-ha was pleased, he thanked the clerk and went on to buy those spices that Yoon had requested before heading back to the camp. Holding the necklace in his pocket he walked up to Yoon with the spices and the rest of the money. 

“That didn’t take you very long, did you really just want to go scouting around the city.” Yoon teased as he started to season the food. “Dinner’s done thanks to you. Feel free to eat some.” Jae-ha shook his head. 

“I’ll wait.” He waited for everyone else to grab their food as the sun started to set and they just settled around the fire. With his own food he kept his eye on Yona as she ate.   
“Jae-ha you better not be oogling the princess.” Kija would spite the green dragon that way as Jae-ha elbowed the white snake with a smirk. 

“I am not, I just got her a gift is all.” Jae-ha placed his food to the side. “And don’t try and stop me from giving it to her either.” The dragon would stand making him feel the hateful glare Kija had aimed to his back as he started over towards Yona. Hak just curiously standing by as Jae-ha sat on the other side of her. 

“Oh Princess Yona, while I was in town. I got you something.” Jae-ha started.

“What you left out the rest of us.” Hak gave a playful jab in that as he smiled and leaned near his spear.

“Yes I only got Yona a gift. Where would I find stuff for a bunch of guys anyway?” Jae-ha said as Yona was left with a soft giggle from her lips looking at Jae-ha.

“Let’s see then Jae-ha what did you get me?” She asked curiously. “You really didn’t have to though you know, I’m not all that amazing.” Jae-ha could feel everyone collectively choke a bit on her words then making him laugh slightly. He reached into his pocket feeling around the boned necklace again and taking it out of his pocket. The necklace caught the moonlight, and gleamed brilliantly. Not quite like pearls, but the bone was rounded slightly. Yona grabbed it mesmerized and Jae-ha felt Hak’s slight pang of jealousy as the thunder beast's eyes scanned over the princess and himself. However it was soon replaced with a relaxed feeling as he could see how happy Yona was.

“I actually got it from a clerk who says it was made from wolves teeth.” Jae-ha told her.

“But Wolves aren’t in fire tribe territory. How could he have gotten such a thing.” Yona gasped as she pulled it around her neck. It fit quite nicely making Jae-ha smile.  
“His sister made it herself, I hope you like it.” Yona smiled towards Jae-ha. Suddenly coming to grab him by the middle in a hug. Burying her face into his chest as a kind gesture. 

“Thank you Jae-ha.” her muffled voice could be heard. Jae-ha was glad he’d given her this gift.


End file.
